


Cat got your tongue?

by PinkWisp



Series: Requests and Oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Pining, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: tsundere-bellwether: Fiona x May 22 from Mars' list?One walks in on the other(s) while they are...22. Trying to get their pet to talk to them
Relationships: May Marigold/Fiona Thyme
Series: Requests and Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyrrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrrus/gifts).



> requested by the awesome tsundere-bellwether on tumblr!
> 
> I'm doing written and art request to countdown RWBY V8! check the pinned post for the list of prompts!  
> https://toysoldiers-rwby.tumblr.com/

Everyone rotated patrols so it took a while for Fiona and May’s day off to sync up again. Fiona sighed. She tried to ignore the soft sounds in front of her. It was not adorable. It was an obstacle.  


Today was suppose to be a date.  


Well- If Fiona ever manages to ask May out.  


She had everything planned! Just not the will execute _any_ of them…  


A semi-romantic morning, teaching May how to make eggs benefit and excuse to flirt and touch May. Fi suddenly remembered their late night talks. How May never had a simple childhood, never snuck in desert before breakfast or sweet chocolate and banana filled crepe for breakfast.  


So instead of pouncing on May and waking her up, Fi found herself with a tray of an array of sweet crepes, just outside their shared bedroom. Lightly banging her blushing head on the wall as her ears twitched with every little snore and mumble May made.  


The other culprit was in May’s hands.  


It was so tiny and-  


“It’s ugly,” Fiona blurted out. May gasped, reeling the Sphinx kitten away from her like Fiona was about take it away to hide and never see again. Part of her wanted to.  


They were suppose to see a movie! A horror one so Fiona could have an excuse to grab May’s hand. Maybe even cuddle up with her tonight because Fiona never quiet outgrew her supernatural fears.  


But then they passed by the pet shop and there was one kitten in the litter that was being bullied.  


“But Fi! It’s just different!” May protested softly.  


The words struck a cord in Fiona’s chest. It was part of the reason why Fiona loved the damn women after all. No matter how hard they tried, they’ll never fit in.  


Just like the little kitten mewing up at Fiona. It sounded like a cat. It’s little naked legs out stretching and flexing and little knife-sharp claws poking out was definitely a cat thing to do.  


“I think she likes you!” May grinned holding the Sphinx kitten to Fi’s face.  


Fiona stiffen. Faunus and animals… had a complicated relationship. And cats weren’t domesticated. They were just tiny predators and something deep within Fiona kept telling her that little licks on her cheek and nose was just a taste test. Tiny claws grasping Fi’s cheeks in almost a hug. It tried swatting at Fiona’s twitching ears but quickly got distracted with her white hair. Bitting at it and eventually climbing into it and flopping around.  


“Oh Brothers!” May gasped.  


Fiona almost hated the kitten. It was the cat that made May’s eyes widen with unguarded joy, it wasn’t Fiona May was smiling it. But Fi still got to see it and enjoy and be a victim of those cheating puppy dog eyes.  


The little lamb complained, softly growling under her breath. Don’t give in to the spoiled Atlas girl. Fi already made her breakfast in bed and- And May’s brows pinched up, the bottom lip Fiona dreamed about kissing and biting stuck out a little.  


Fiona groaned into her hands, trying her best to hide her blush. When did May get so cute?! “That thing is your responsibility!” She said as stern as her high pitch voice could manage. It sounded stupidly cute even to Fiona.  


“Her name is Kite!” May said gently pulling lil Kite from Fiona’s warm hair. It complained and shivered, soft mews making Fiona’s ears twitch and her heart pang in sympathy-  


Don’t fall for the act Thyme! That little demon ruined months of planning!  


Fiona tried to look annoyed and pout. Yes, she was trying to bait a response out of May but the damn women was too absorb with their new family member, wrapping the shivering outcast in her scarf and practically skipping to the cashier.  


So instead of watching a cheesy horror film, cuddling up to May and actually asking her out and kissing her, Fi was staring at the little ugly kitten in their bedroom while May ran out to buy more things for it.  


It was so small… still learning how to use it’s legs and tripping over herself as it pounced on the toy mouse. It wasn’t cute, Fiona kept lying to herself.  


Fi crossed her arms and tried to glare at Kite, “You’re not fooling me.”  


“Mew,” Kite turned to the little lamb, as if suddenly aware of Fi’s presence. Fiona could feel her pout crack, ears flicking at the innocent noise. The kitten’s eyes widen focused on it, pupils dilating and butt and tail clumsily wiggling.  


“You can’t play cute with me!” Fiona said, voice strained and high and she failed to convince herself. Kite jumped, barely managing to reach Fiona’s lap just a foot away. Fi felt her face heat up, trying hard to stay mad at something so innocent- It wasn’t innocent!  


Fiona groaned, curling up and burring her face in her hands again. Kite purred, her little claws swatting as her twitching ears. Fiona sat straight, picking their new kitten up. She fit perfectly in her hand and held that weird fur-less face to her own poorly glaring one.  


“I’ve been planning it for months and you had to ruin it by being so…” Fiona paused, her frustration crumbling as her heart did stupid aches. Kite licked her nose and purred even louder. Fiona grumbled, bringing up her other hand to cradle the small thing. “Ugh, I guess May’s right. Your like an ugly kind of cute- But you still ruined my plans!”  


Kite bite Fiona’s nose in responds, tiny raspy tongue searching for food. Fiona’s ears twitched a blush flooding her cheeks again. She could practically hear May’s scoff and giggle at the scene.  


“Nothing to day, huh?” There was only a soft soundless purr in her palms. “How am I suppose to tell May I like her when your in the way?”  


“What?!”  


Fiona screamed, clutching to Kite and trying to shield her from the sudden noise. A wall of Aura shimmered, revealing an incredibly red faced May, arms full of kitty supplies. The two huntresses stared at each other, silence only breaking by the Sphinx kitten’s soft meows, tiny little claws trying to reach out for May.

**Author's Note:**

> Sphinx cats are adorable!! fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
